How to Oath
Oathing a model is pretty simple: simply post a picture of the exact model you intend to paint, and put it in the Oath Thread. There's a couple of things you need to do to make sure you are properly credited, but it's all outlined below. Oath Deadline for June 00:00 23 June 2014, based on American Samoa (Pago Pago) time Oath Complete Deadline for June 00:00 1 July 2014, based on American Samoa (Pago Pago) time Oathing a Model #Make sure you are posting your oath earlier than the last calendar week of each month. So for February you must post by 12 midnight AMERICAN SAMOA TIME the 21st of February. See the Deadline Times section below to see the cut-off times everyone must work to. #Make sure your model is in one of these stages: ##still on sprue, partly assembled or unassembled ##assembled with no paint ##assembled and ONE color of primer on any parts (if you use multiple shades of primer, this means a maximum of one color!) ##single-color basecoat (part-primer and part-basecoat is NOT allowed - that's two different colors) #Make SURE your model has either NO paint on it, or A SINGLE COLOR of paint/primer on it. If you’ve got more than 1 color on it, it will not be accepted. #Go to http://www.worldtimeserver.com/ on your computer/tablet/phone, select *''AMERICAN SAMOA''* (or click this link ) and take a picture of the oath model(s) beside the date and time on the screen. The time, date and location should be readable and the model should be in focus. Be patient and make sure the picture is READABLE and IN FOCUS before uploading your picture. #Please also indicate what line of miniatures your figure(s) are from - Citadel/GW, Reaper, Malifaux, etc. - this simply helps us give statistics to our prize sponsors. #Are you painting your model in a certain theme? There's a special bi-monthly mini-competition for the best themed group of models, so tell us if you're planning a theme! See the section 'Organizer's and Judge's Contests' below for details on the themed competition. #Hit the ‘Reply’ link and put something like ‘'I, yourname, oath that I will paint this name'’ - make sure this text is in BOLD. #Upload your picture to http://www.imgur.com or another free photo-hosting site and copy the BB code link into your oath post. (note: you can add your name to your Oath picture, but it isn't necessary) #Hit the ‘submit’ button and check the thread periodically for your oath to be accepted! (If you have any doubts about your oath being accepted, wait until krushgroove approves it, or at least 24 hrs before starting to paint it.) Once you post your Approved Pictures, your oath is LOCKED IN and cannot be changed, only added to (click here to read about making Oath Additions). *Why American Samoa? Because it gives everyone the opportunity to paint until late at night on the last day of the month (unless you are living right on the International Date Line) rather than having to finish in the morning or afternoon of the last day, which doesn't really work out well if you have a normal school/work day. . Acceptable Oath Pictures These are examples of ACCEPTABLE Oath picutres: In this picture, the date and time are readable and although the models are still in their packaging, the package is clear so you can definitely see the model that will be painted. You can also clearly count the number of models that are oathed. This picture also has a readable date and time, and the models are displayed still on their plastic sprues before clipping them off for assembly. This model has been assembled, is unpainted (or painted in a single color) and the date and time are clearly readable. Unacceptable Oath Pictures These are examples of UNacceptable Oath pictures, and the reasons why: Although the date and time are readable and the models are in focus, the models clearly have more than one color of paint on them. Please note that the one-color rule also includes zenthal-primed models also! It's impossible to tell if this model has more than one color of paint on it! The date and time aren't visible at all! How to Take Good Oath Pictures Here's a simple guide: Why Do I Need to Show a Picture of my Oath? This is a good question, and former Judge and Oath Accepter Sole.Sushi put it thusly: : ...basically, all that the "accepted" posts means is that I have recognized that you took a photo for some bonus points for the month and have followed all the guidelines set forth; if you don't want to do an AP photo, you don't have to. If you want to oath something that is already half way done, go for it. But, if you follow the guidelines and get bonus points, then even better! : Doing or not doing an AP photo does not exclude you from participating. What if My Oath isn't Accepted? You will be told so in the thread - usually this means you simply need to re-take the picture so the timestamp is easier to read, or spread out the models a bit more so they are easier to count. You won't need to strip or repaint your model in one color in any case, in the absolute worst case you simply won't get the point for a correct Oath picture. My Oath Hasn't Been Accepted Yet, What do I do? If other Oaths have been accepted after you posted yours, and you're sure you followed all the guidelines, post a gentle reminder in the Oath Thread asking if your Oath was missed. Chances are, it was (especially in the first week of the month when Oaths are coming in thick and fast), and it will be accepted soon. If your Oath and other Oaths haven't been accepted, please be a little more patient, and you'll likely see a large post Either way, if you're waiting for your Oath to be accepted before painting - don't! There will be times during the year that krushgroove will be away for long weekends because of work, so by all means'' 'please start assembling/painting your model as soon as you have posted your Oath. ''